akatsuki mulai bangkrut
by Ichan Sasaru Kirkland
Summary: Complete alias hiatus forever
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki mulai bangkrut,naruto fanfiction

Akatsuki mulai bangkrut,naruto

HOHOHO,chap 1..

Akatsuki bangkrut karena uangnya terus diambil ma

Mbah peyot yang hobbinya korup,tapi si Dei dan Saso

Menjadi pejuang nasional Akatsuki dan dkk.Ha??

Author:icha icha

Halloha ketemu di MY FIC.Oh ya,salam kenal donks Yuki-niichan.Thanx ya..

Dan aku bakal bikin fic ini di salah satu partnya jadi fic BEKEN..

Rate:T(masak umur 9 thn dah bikin fic rate Teen?)

Genre:(baca donks..)

Summary:baca aja dewek.Kan diatas dah Summarynya mbok!

Warning:dlm fic ini Dei jadi cewek

-

Chap 1,Korupsi tidaklah Baik,mbah Kaku

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HOOOAAAM.."Kata Sasori menguap sambil membuka dompetnya yang berisikan uang 569.340 rio(kaya donk..).

"Sas,pinjem uang 5.000 ribu buat blanja dipasar Betet situ donk."Kata Deidara sambil mengambil dompetnya yang lagi bokek.

"nih,aku juga masih banyak kok duitnya.Yah,tabungan dari mbah chiyo."Kata Sasori sambil berjalan kekamar mandi.Pagi itu,semua akatsuki lagi kekurangan bahan untuk memenuhi hidup mereka dalam 1 minggu.Sehingga Manager Pein harus mencari nafkah untuk para akatsuki(cuih..).

"Kopinya satu donks.."kata Pein sambil meletakan kopernya disofa bergambar awan merah itu.Deidara segera menghampiri Pein sambil membawa kopi.

"Konan mane?"Kata Pein.

"Hikss…Hikkss…ketua jangan bikin seorang perawan seperti saya menangis mengingat nona."Kata Deidara."Non Konan bekerja jadi pembantu..rumah tangga."Balas Deidara.

"MY WIFE..kenapa harus bekerja?Aku bisa mencarikan nafkah untuk kalian..hiks. Aku sedih Konan.."Kata Pein sambil mengelap air mata.

DI RUMAH MAJIKAN KONAN:

"Konan,saya ini mau kekantor.Tolong kamu bersihin taman anggrek saya yang di nursery donk."Kata sang majikan,Temari.

"Nyonya,baiklah."Kata Konan sambil mengepel ruang tamu.Adik Temari Kankurou sekarang kuliah di Universitas Jepang Kaya Raya.Sehingga,Temari menjadi nyonya yang kaya raya.Shika,tuan/suami Temari libur kerja hari ini,jadi dia molor.Gaara,adik Temari yang bungsu SMA di SMA raya.Kemudian karna….KONAN dan PEIN pakek Indosat,makanya murah.Merekapun telpon-telponan mpe puas._Apaa??Kmu bener mo jadi bodyguard dan keluar dari kerjaan kmu yang da bagus itu Pein?Jadi insyinyur tuh bakal bikin kita KAYA.._kata Konan ditelpon.Pein menggeleng.Mana mungkin aku jadi insyinyur trus terusan??Ah,kan klo jadi Bodyguard aorang kaya gajinya lebih besar kale..

"Ah,Konan cayank.Kan klo jadi bodyguard orang kaya digaji lebih besar!"Kata Pein membela pekerjaanya.

"Trus yang mimpin akatsuki slama kmu pergi sapa my darling??"Kata Konan sambil berteriak.

"Ya..aku percaya si Deidara Cayank.Kan si Deidara dapat ngegosongin akatsuki yang rese dan ngebunuh klo si mbah peyote itu narik uang gaji mreka.Dan tiap sebulan sekali aku kirimin gaji kedia."Kata Pein.

"TAPi,si Deidara itu cewek.."

"Tapi dia galak."Kata Pein.Konan mengangguk.Deidara diberikan pesan itu.1 jam berikutnya Pein pergi meninggalkan Akatsuki itu.Tobi nongol sama Zetsu sambil ngeliat acara perpisahan.Lalu Tobi bergumam._WHATS UP??masak ketua jadi bodyguard?terlalu alay ah jobnya._Kemudian Konan melanjutkan memupuki Anggrek bulan berwarna putih milik Nyonya Temari.Gaara baru pulang sekolah, dia membangunkan sang papa yang dari jam 6 pagi mpe 12 siang kerjaanya molor mulu.Klo ada tugas baru siap siaga.Namanya juga polisi..Gimana nggak banyak diganti-ganti?Hah,kayak orang alay aja seh.Setelah itu soulmate pembantu rumah tangga Konan bernama Sakura itu memasak opor sapi.(mank ada guys?)

"SAKURA!!Nyonya tadi nyuruh kamu buat ketupat lo.Buat saur besok ma buka puasa hari ini,dan lebaran."Kata Konan sambil memakai bajunya yang basah kuyup.

"aku mo ganti baju dulu ya.Klo ada telpon biar den Gaara yang ngangkat,klo nggak diangkat-angkat juga,elo yang NGANGKAT!"Kata Konan sambil pergi kekamarnya.

Triiing..Triiiing…

Telpon berbunyi.Sakura segera mengangkatnya.

"HAALLLOOOO!!"kata suara diseberang dengan nada berteriak.

"iiiyaa,halo?ingin bicara dengan siiaaapppaa??"Kata Sakura gemetar.

"Bisa bicara dengan Bpk.Sabaku no Shikamaru?"

"oh,sebentar ya."Sakura langsung mengetuk pintu kamar TemaShika sambil membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Tuan,ada telpon."Kata Sakura.Shikamaru meloncat dari kasur dan memakai sandal lambang kipas milik Temari dan berlari ketelpon.

"HALLOOO!!eh,ngapain siang bolong gini lo nelpon?Gw asyik molor taok."Kata Shika dengan membantak.

"Hohoho…mank napa?Eh,istri aku mo ke Tokyo nih,boleh kamu temenin dia ke Bandara nggak?Kasian sendirian.Aku ada panggilan ngejar maling rumah your grandma.Katanya dalemanya dicolong."Kata Sasuke(oh).

"iya."

DI RUMAH SASUKE:

"INO!!"Kata Shikamaru menghampiri istri Sasuke itu.Ino menoleh melihat si nanas Thailand itu.

"mas Shika."Kata Ino sambil salaman.Dibelakang Ino sudah ada taksi.Mereka akan berangkat naek Taksi.

"Sasuke mana?"Tanya Shika.

"Udah berangkat tadi.Volume suara mobilnya kenceng banget.Ampe nenek yang tadi kecolongan bisa nangkep tuh pencuri.Katanya Sasuke juga ngurusin pembuatan sim Warga Harajuku."

DI BANDARA:

"Bye..bye..INO!!"Kata Shika sambil melambaikan tanganya pada pesawat yang mulai terbang keangkasa.Shikapun pulang naik ojek.

MARKAS AKATSUKI:

DUUUUOOORRRRR!!

"Mati lo!"Kata Deidara sambil tertawa melihat ledakanya tadi mengenai Kakuzu sipenarik uang orang.Lalu mbah peyot itu pergi kesal.

-

End Chap.1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WHOHO..ada lowongan OC:

a.Istri Kakuzu

b.Pelayan bank

c.Majikan cewek Pein(pasanganya Kakashi)

-

Cara ngereview:

Ketik:

Ficnamakamuumurkamujeniskelaminmaujadiapaalasanmenjadikeinginanmuauthoryangkamungefanstemanfriendsterkamu(minimal 3)

-

TUNGGU CHaP 2!!


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki mulai bangkrut,naruto fanfiction

Akatsuki mulai bangkrut,naruto

Chap 2

Selama saya berada disini,silahkan…

Author:Icha icha

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!  
Untuk yang Oc,saya memilih Chya,Inuzumaki Helen,end AyaORi MatSUda sebagai hasil tes..

Oh ya,thanks yang udah ngerviews….

Jangan kecewa yang nggak kepilih jadi Oc Icha..

Rate:(Tebak!!)

-

Chapter 2,Salah

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah,masak lo kecolongan duit gitu aja??"Tanya Deidara nggak percaya.Sasori hanya bisa pasrah.

"Soalnyakan si Mbah peyot itu ngambil duit kapan aja neng.."Kata Sasori.Dei hanya menggangguk.Sementara apa yang dilakukan Pein?

DI RUMAH MAJIKAN PEIN:

"Please,terima saya…"Permohonan Pein begitu membekas dihati wanita bernama Aya(panggil ini aja ya..).

"Udah,yang,terima aja.."Kata sang suami,Kakashi.

"iya,kamu diterima.."Kata Aya(dramatis amat..).Lalu Aya mempersilahkan Pein memasuki kamar disudut rumah.Selama dia masih menjadi bodyguard,dia akan digaji 296.000.000 Rio/bulan(wezz..).

"Makasih nyonya,tuan.."Kata Pein.

"Kamu jadi bodyguard anak saya ya..NARUUUTTTTTTTOOOO!!"tereak Aya.Naruto melangkah.(Naruto disini CEWE!!)

"Lalu kamu harus ngurus dia 24 jam.."Kata Kakashi.Pein kenalan sama Naruto dan menggandeng tangan putih Naru.

"NGAPAIN KAMU NGANDENG2 TANGAN ANAK SAYA??"Marah AYa.Pein merunduk.

DI RUMAH KELUARGA SABAKU:

PRAAANG..

Piring bergambar Death Note milik Gaara pecah.Gaara memarahi Konan,cuiiih..

"Maaf den."Kata Konan(nih KoIn nggak ada bedanya yah..).

"MAKANYA!!ATI-ATI!"Marah Gaara.

"Buka puasanya nggak pake ati den..Pake otak-otak."Kata Konan.

"KONAN!!"Tereak istri nanas Thailand itu.Sementara sang suami masih kolor,eh,molor.

"Apa nyonya??"Tanya Konan penuh tanda Tanya.Sakura membersihkan pecahan piring LightMisa itu.

"Mana maskara aku?Mana lipgloss aku?Mana bedak aku??"Tanya Temari.

"Di kamar Sakura nyonya.."  
APA??

DI MARKAS AKATSUKI:

Tiing..Toong..

"Wadoh,kayaknya ntuh mbah-mbah,harus ada tanah liat."Kata Dei.

DUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOR!!

Seorang perawan tua,eh muda berambut panjang berwarna hitam,berkulit putih menjadi gosong,memakai tuxedo,dan cantik menjadi jelek,telah diledakan oleh seorang teroris gadungan.Wah,dia membawa amplop surat cinta pink.

"LO??CHYAA??"Tanya Deidara._Aduh,gimana ini??Pasti Itachi marah…_Batin dei sambil membungkus Chya dengan kain kafan,dan membawanya kebelakang.Lalu Itachi melihat monyet pirang itu membawa pocong.

"PAAN NTUH?"  
DI BANK:

Kakuzu menyelinap masuk ke Bank.Seorang pelayan bernama Helen n Yuki(please Yuki-niichan,pake nama kamu..)melihat seseorang yang ada di pojok sambil membaca Koran.

"MINTA UANG!!"Tereaknya.

Krees..

Sementara Yuki n Helen menggigit Funtimenya(ketawa kaya nenek lampir).Lalu Kakuzu bingung.Semuanya ikut makan,lalu Yuki nyoba ntu pistol,teryata pistol air.

-

EnD chap 2..

Silahkan..OC:

a.Istri Kakuzu(blom diisi)

b.-

c.-

TUNGGU CHAP 3 NYA…


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuk mulai bangkrut,naruto fanfic

Chapter 3

By Icha icha

Buzzzssseett!!Apdetnya kelamaan!Yaiyalah.Sorry yang bilang CEPET APDET pas ngereview. Klo Updetnya kelamaan so sorry ya..

Ok,mulai aja!

-

Chapter 3,Pein's choice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emank sih, klo aku digosipin mulu ma ntuh penghuni kampung. Bisa2 aku bakal diusir dari sini.." Pein melas.Naru ngeliatin dgn pipi merah merona.

"Ngga usah takut bank(emank Bank Mandiri?) Pein.." Naru mengelus2 bahu Pein.Pein jadi waras lagi.

BRRAAAAKKK!!

"Berita berita buruk, berita buruk!" Aya lemes.Kakashi menjemput(tentu) sambil membawa Icha icha seri baru.

"APA MA?" Naru kaget.

"PPPEEEIIIIINNN!! KAAAMUUUU.."

Deg..deg...deg..

"KAAAMUUU.."

"Kamu pilih yang mana, keluar dari sini atau ciuman dari Wemmy's boy?" (emank Death Note?)Tanya Aya bikin Pein swt.

"Aku,pilih keluar aja." pein ngga waras.Itu masih awalan..

..

Kdua..

Aya:Berita buruk..

Pein:ape lagi majikan??

Naru:Iya ma? Apa lagi?

Aya:Kamu pingin sama Naru apa sama Misa? (mank DEATH NOTTEE!!-author marah n capek nulisnya-)

Pein:Aku pilih Naru aja. Misa?Sapa ntu. Yang(katanya)merupakan jodoh Ligth Yagami ityu?-narzziieess-

...

Ktiga..

Aya:Brriit..-kepotong-

Naru n Pein:APA LAGI SIIHHH??(kesel ya??)

Aya:Ta buruk!-dilanjutin-(NEKAD!)

Pein:_**mengerutkan dahi sambil sweetdrop**_

Aya:Kmu pilih jadi kira ato jadi ninja?(MANK DEATH NOTE-author berlaga layaknya pelayan kasir yang marah gara2 pelanggan nawar mpe gratis!-)

Pein:PILIH JADI NINJA!!URGH!

...

Kmpat..

Aya:B..

Naru n Pein:KIIITTAAA BBBOOOSEEEEN TTAAAOOOKKK!!

Aya:Rita buruk-NEKAD LU?-

Naru:Apa sih? Dari tadi brita buru' mulu! Ngga ada yang bagus?

Aya:Pein,kmu milih kenalan sama Sasuke ato kenalan sama Sakura?

Pein:DUA DUANYA DAH KENAL!!-ya ampun..pasti sama AYa dipecat.-

A/N:Aslinya sih Aya mo bilang PEIN,KAMU DIPECAT tapi ngga brani. Takut Naru patah ati.

Klima..

Aya:PPP..-waduh,mo ngaku!-

Naru n Pein:BERHENTI BICARA YG NGGA NGGA DUN!!

Aya:Ini berita yang sesungguhnya..

Pein:WHTF?

Aya:Kaamuuuu..

Deg..deg..deg..

Aya:KAMU DIPECAT!

Pein:_**Swwetdrop n 1 menit kemudian jantungan**_

-

Peinpun dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat. Alhasil dr.Ino(istrinya Sasuke) yang ada. Kemudian Ino memeriksa Pein.  
"Dia perlu oprasi n rawat inap." Ino ngaco.

"KOK OPRASI SEGALA?" Naru kaget.

"Kan jantungan!Jadi an dari Jantungnya harus diangkat. Biar jadi jantung lagi!" Ino ngaco-huss..-

...

1 jam kemudian Ino keluar dengan membawa oleh2 aer mata-ngaco!-.

"KENAPA? Ada apa dengan Pein?" Naru ikut ngangis.

"Pein, dia koma!" Ino sedih(dokternya..)

"Koma,titik,ato tanya?" Aya ngga nyambung.

"Pein-kun..Hiks..Ino-chan..boleh..hiks.." Naru terisak tangis.

"Pein boleh aku lihat..hiks.." Naru melanjutkan kata2nya-dramatis coy..-di-sambut anggukan Ino, naru memasuki ruang oprasi. Dilihatnya Pein yang tak sadarkan diri. Air matapun menetes tepat dipipi Pein. Naru memejamkan mata dan berkata dalam hati._** Semoga ini hanyalah mimpi, aku slalu prihatin pada Pein. Apakah aku ini punya kelemahan? Sampai tidak bisa melindunginya dari kaget. Oops,ini sih gara2 MAMA!!**_

_**"**_Ini gara2 mami!" Naru kesal.

"Ken..Kenapa kok gara2 mami??"

"Klo mami ngga bilang itu, pasti Pein ngga bakal kaya gini."

"Hiks..maapin mami yang." Aya sadar-Hihihi,aya sadar klo dirinya bukan kera sakti ato kera sakit.-

TAP..TAP

Langkah suster menuju kearah ruang oprasi.

"Maap de, pasienya akan segera saya bawa keruang rawat inap." Suster menjelaskan:Dmirip guru anak TK:D..

"BBB,Bukan Balon Biasa!" Ucap Aya.-maksud?-

"BBB! Bukan bagong besar!" Ucap Naru.-MAKSUD!!-

"Wemmys boys dun.." L muncul tiba2

A/N:INI BUKAN DEATH NOTE!!-sebel-:I..

Cwwitt...cwiit..

Hari berganti(masih nyuting RS). Suara sepatu Naru dan Aya n Kakashi terdengar mengarah kekamar 444 dimana Pein dirawat. Aya pake baju muslim set item. Kakashi pake baju koko item. Naru pake baju casual item.

"PEIN!!"

Braak..

Saat pintu dibuka, pein belom siuman juga.

"Ppp...eeee...iiiinnnn??" Naru ingin meneteskan air terjun(bilang aja aer mata!)

"Tenang, sepertinya Pein 5 menit lagi siuman." Suster pergi.

A/N:Lihat saja kenyataanya.

5 menit kemudian(later)..

"ee.." Pein membuka matanya. Perempuan berambut kuning panjang digerai segera menju kearah pein. Air matanya terhapus.

"PP..Pein?" Naru berjalan seketika. Tiba2 pose roman itu diganggu akatsuki yg rebutan masuk. N tentunya yang masuk duluan Konan-udah ditelpon-

"PEIINN!!" Konan nginjek Naru. Pein melebarkan matanya.

"STOP!" Tereak Naru.

"Kamu siapa? Pake ngatur aku. Aku pairing sekelompok akatsuki ma dia! Kamu pasti majikanya yang tiap ari nyiksa dia kaya babu! Itu udah keterlaluan!" Konan menghentikan ceramah dimalam lailatul qadr boong2an.

"Jangan salah. Aku ini orang yang menyayanginya serta dia menyayangiku." Naru mendongak keatas. Pein terbangun n duduk dikasurnya.

"Tapi, kamu belum terlalu akrab denganya kan?"

"Sudah."

"HA?"

"Sejak dulu..aku ingin menceritakanya. Saat dia baru diterima, aku membelak kaget akan tampangnya yang kelihatan perkasa. Tapi,mamaku melarang aku akrab denganya. Hampir 3 bulan, aku sudah akrab dengan Pein. Sampai aku memanggilnya bang Pein."

"APA?"

"Setelah itu. Kemarin dia ditawarkan beberapa hal dengan mama. Tapi,karna mama memberanikan diri bilang KAMU DIPECAT, Pein pingsan. Ino-chan ber-kata kalau Pein koma."

"UUAAAPPPAAAHH??"

"Kamu budeg ya, nanya apa-apa-apa mulu?" Naru kesal.

"Sudah, jangan berdebat lagi. Kalian adalah orang yang benar2 aku sayangi." Pein berkata. Konan dan Naru terbelak melihat Pein yang bangun

Akhirnya, naru yang meluk Pein duluan. Baru konan, n segerombolan akatsuki ngga jelas.

WAKTU PEIN MAKAN..

"CEPET DEI!! KOK DARI TADI NGGA SEBUTIR NASIPUN JATOH KEMULUTKU SIH?" Pein kesel. Iyalah, orang sendoknya ketelen sama mulutnya dei terus.

"MMAAAPPP!! SENDOKNYA KETELEN MULU!"

"Ye, kapan aku makan! Suster..Deidara ngga waras! Bawa aja ke RSJ!" Pein tereak pingin balas dendam.

"Slamat sore.." Ino dan Sakura nongol-tumben prawan tua nongol!-

"Slamet sore.." Balas Dei n Pein.

"Boleh kita menjengukmu Pein?" Sakura n Ino bareng.

"Iya pein. Ini,kami bawakan bunga lili dan mawar untukmu." Ino memberikan sebuah rangkaian bunga dan bunganya.

"Trims deh, tapi Dei nelen sendoknya mulu!!" Pein kesel. Ino akhirnya yang menyuapi Pein.

"MASAK AKU NGGA DIAJAK!" Sasuke jemput. Ino ketawa kaya nene lampir.

"tadi katanya ke taman!" Sasuke cemberut.

"EH!!OUTOTOU!!" Itachi tereak mpe Sasuke kabur.

A/N:Weezzz...Sas, nape ngga ngancem Itachi ditembak pake pistol? Kan kmu polisi!!

-

Pada saat itu juga, Deidara digendong suster bernama Wati ke RSJ karna mau oprasi mulut. Cacingan deh lo!-eh-kancingan deh lo!-SALAH MULU!- kasian deh lo..

_Berlinang air mata.._

_Semua terjatuh dari atas sana_

_Di atas kesendirian dan kepedihan_

_Yang pasti kau masih ada, mendekap di_

_SELURUH JIWA RAGAKU!_

_Wo..wow.._

Slow motion:

Konan:berjalan dengan tuxedo putih, rambut disanggul, sepatu kaca, dan kalung mutiara

Pein:Berjalalan dengan jazz hitam, kemeja putih, sepatu hitam, dan rambut biasa

Naru:diantara mereka berdua dengan gaun balon ungu, rambut digerai, sepatu rotan, dan kalung ruby

-

Setelah slow motion yang sedikit membuat author muntah-untung udah buka puasa-, slow motion itupun berakhir.

-

KYYAAAAA!!  
Sorry men(readers), author harus bilang..

END CHAP 3..

Talk Show

AyaORi MatSUda: apakah aku memang kejam ICHA??

Icha-chan:BUAT APE BIKIN LU KEJAM?

Itachi: wah, kamu ini bikin malu akatsuki! Mana Pein koma lagi. Knape ngga skalian titik?

Icha-chan:TITIK ARTINYA MATI!!

Hidan:Kok ngga ada kata2 DJ?

Kakuzu:Kok ngga ada mbah peyot?

Icha-chan:Kan cerita masalah Pein. Judulnya aja Pein's Choice!

Sasori, deidara, zetsu:Jangan alesan!-bareng n kompak-

Sasuke, ino, sakura:BTW, kayaknya author kita uda ngga waras deh!-bareng n kurang kompak-

Inuzumaki Helen:HUAAHHHAAAAHHAAA!! Bloon banget aku jadi pegawai sampe ngga bisa bantuin Pein dkk!

Uchiha Yuki Sasori:Iya, kamu ngga ada potensi buat jadi pegawai Bank!

Inuzumaki Helen:URGGHH!!

Icha-chan:SUDAH!! Jangan berdebat lagi! Lagian yang punya fic siapa?

Semua(minus author):TAPI YANG PUNYA NARUTO MASHASHI KISIMOTO!

-

Hihihi..

TUNGGU CHAPTER 4NYA..


End file.
